1. Field
The present invention relates generally to cryptography and, more specifically, to encryption and decryption processing.
2. Description
Encryption algorithms are used to encrypt plaintext data into ciphertext data in order to protect the content of the plaintext data from unauthorized access. Various encryption algorithms are known in the art to perform this processing. Encryption may be implemented in hardware, or in software. When implemented in software, some encryption algorithms may consume significant processing resources. For example, when the plaintext data represents uncompressed high definition video content, software-based encryption may be too slow for some applications. Hence, techniques that speed up encryption processing, yet still provide adequate security, are desirable. Further, corresponding techniques to speed up decryption processing are also desirable.